


Eye Spy

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blind date."  "Is that some kind of crack?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-New Caprica, PD universe  
> A/N: For [**lavenderseaslug**](http://lavenderseaslug.livejournal.com/), for the meme ficlets from a while ago.   
> Disclaimer: _Pushing Daisies_ and all related characters are the property of Bryan Fuller and NBC Network. _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Lily opened the door to find a tall bald man loitering on her porch. "Who the hell are you?"

"Blind date," mumbled the man.

Lily resisted the urge to reach for her shotgun. "What, is that supposed to be some kind of crack about my eye?"

"No!" the man said. "No. Your sister called the dating agency. She said it was a surprise for your birthday. I wouldn't joke about that." He looked legitimately shocked. Lily scowled at him.

"So it's not a fake?" She tapped her patch.

"Hell no," he said strongly. "Lady, what I've been through for this thing, you wouldn't even believe."

"You're right," she said. "I'm skeptical."

"Scare the pants right off you," he muttered. "Funny, though. Blind date. The only two eyepatches in the whole frakkin' city."

"I wouldn't call it funny," Lily said, relaxing a little. "Mildly amusing at most." She looked him up and down. His sweater was ugly and his trousers were worn; his face looked drawn under a scruff of white stubble. "You'd better come in and have some pie," she said, jerking her head over her shoulder. "You look like hell."

"Been through it," he said under his breath, but he followed her meekly enough. Good. She liked that in a man.


End file.
